192: The Lilo Adventures of 12 Days of Christmas
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and friends are going to sing Christmas carols with Jiminy Cricket and their friends from the Xavier Apartments.(Merry Christmas everyone)
1. Jiminy at the Xavier Apartments

At the Xavier Apartments, The Celestian Alliance were finishing watching Santa Vs The Snowman. They had a really good time enjoying the special. Jiminy Cricket came in with a smile on his face. He explained that he's here to sing some Christmas Carols and thought it he would sing them at the Xavier Apartments in NYC.

He showed a list of songs their going to sing.

 _Deck the halls_

 _Jingle Bells_

 _Jingle Bell Rock_

 _Sleigh Ride_

 _Joy to the world_

 _Winter Wonderland_

 _12 days of Christmas_

 _Santa Claus is Coming to town_

 _Oh Christmas Tree_

 _Frosty the Snowman_

 _and The Most Wonderful Day of the Year._

Stitch would love to sing them on Yugopatamia.

Magenta seemed interested if they did monster versions of it. Lilo knew that it might scare little one away.

Lilo got a phone call from her sister that the flight to Hawaii is tomorrow at 10am at Kennedy International Airport. To celebrate her pre-winter break, she decided to join Jiminy in the Christmas Carol sing along.

"I wanna sing!" Stitch shouted.

The Sky High 6 decided to join in on the action.

They needed someone to play the music while they sang along, Stitch decided to play his guitar while they sang. Mickey and the gang heard about this and thought they would join. Mickey played piano, Goofy did drums, Donald played bass and Minnie played bass.

Shelby, Huey, Duey, and Louie were rollerskating when they saw Jiminy and thought they would join, "Shelby," Ethan said, "You can't roller-skate indoors, you can break something."

"Whatever Bro!" Shelby said

"Where are we going to sing the songs?" Layla asked.

"We'll sing them in the party room." Jiminy said, "Ben told me that no one is using it right now."

"Party room!" Stitch shouted.

"We get to sing ouw favowite chwistmas cawols." Tweety said.

"I hope we get to sing 12 days of Christmas sooner!" Pinkie shouted.


	2. Deck the Halls

The song they started off with was Deck the Halls.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly," Jiminy sang,

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Everyone sang.

'Tis the season to be jolly," Lilo sang

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Everyone sang.

"Don we now our gay apparel," Zach sang

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Everyone sang.

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol," Stitch sang

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Everyone sang.

B Squad and Sasha came in and asked if they could join and Jiminy accepted it.

"See the blazing yule before us," Z sang

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Everyone sang.

"Strike the harp and join the chorus," Syd sang

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Everyone sang.

"Follow me in merry measure," Bridge sang

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Everyone sang.

"While I tell of Yuletide treasure," Sasha sang

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Everyone sang.

"Can we put buttery toast in the song?" Bridge asked.

"No!" everyone said.

"Fast away the old year passes," Magenta sang,

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Everyone sang.

"Hail the new, ye lads and lasses," Layla sang,

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Everyone sang.

"Sing we joyous all together!" Ethan sang

Fa la la la la la la la!" Everyone sang.

"Heedless of the wind and weather, Rarity sang.

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Everyone sang.

"That was great singing Jiminy," Sasha said.

"Thank you, Sasha," Jiminy replied.

"You guys know I'm Jewish."

"That's right Bridge," Jiminy said,"You celebrate Hannukah."

"I must say, Syd," Rarity said, "You and Sasha are wearing fabulous Christmas dresses."

"Thanks," Syd replied,"I just bought these."


	3. Jingle Bells

Jiminy was now going to do Jingle Bells. Rainbow thought she would sing lead. Stitch started to play guitar.

"Dashing through the snow

On a one horse open sleigh

O'er the fields we go,

Laughing all the way

Bells on bob-tail ring,

making spirits bright

What fun it is to laugh and sing

A sleighing song tonight" Rainbow Dash sang.

Ninja Storm heard them singing and thought they would join.

"Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh" Shane, Tori and Dustin sang.

"A day or two ago,

I thought I'd take a ride," Shane sang

"And soon Miss Fanny Bright

Was seated by my side;" Tori sang

"The horse was lean and lank

Misfortune seemed his lot," Dustin sang

"We got into a drifted bank,

And then we got upset." Rainbow Dash sang.

"Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh" They sang.

"Excellent job Rainbow." Warren shouted.

"Gnarly" Dustin said.

"Hey Tori." Will said in a blush.

"Hey Will." Tori said in a blush.

Amethyst was coming in with some Christmas Cookies. When she placed them on the piano. Then she saw a mistletoe and pushed Will and Tori near it. There she kissed him on the cheek. Amethyst started to make kissing noises. "Stop with the noises Amethyst." Will said.

"I think that was awesome Jiminy." Rainbow shouted.


	4. Jingle Bell rock

Spacepop came in and wondered what they were singing. "We're singing Christmas carols," Shane said.

"We just sang Jingle Bels." Dustin continued.

"We've heard the other version on Splashface," Juno said.

"Wasn't it written by Bobby Helms in 1957?" Rarity asked.

"It was Rarity," Jiminy answered.

Spacepop decided to take over on instruments. Rhea got out a guitar, Juno got on the drums, and Athena started to play the piano. Donald got annoyed by it, but Minnie stopped him. Rhea started to play.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock"

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring" Luna sang.

"Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun " Hera sang.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time." Rhea sang.

"Dancin' and prancin' in jingle bell square

In the frosty air." Juno sang

"What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away." Athena sang.

"Jingle bell time is a swell time." Luna sang.

"To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh." Hera sang.

"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet." Juno sang.

"Jingle around the clock," Athena sang.

"Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet." Rhea sang.

"That's the jingle bell rock," They sang.

They applauded for Spacepop's singing. Jiminy was impressed by their talent.

Ethan kissed Athena and Athena blushed. Dustin got disgusted by it and wonders what does he see in that girl. Shane also wonders if their not just any musicians from another planet.

Sasha got up onto the piano so Athena can get ready to sing the next Christmas Carol.


	5. Sleigh Ride

Vocaloid, Virgil, and Richie were coming back from some Christmas shopping when they saw the carolers. They decided to join along with them as they placed down their presents. Stitch was about to sneak in, but Virgil told him not to look because he'll get coal in his stocking. "Sorry," Stitch said.

Rhea, Athena, and Juno started to play. Jiminy decided to let Virgil take a verse.

"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling

Ring-ting-tingling too

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a sleigh ride together with you" Virgil sang

"Outside the snow is falling

And friends are calling, "Yoo-hoo"

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a sleigh ride together with you" Richie sang.

"Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up

Let's go, let's look at the show

We're riding in a wonderland of snow." Miku sang.

"Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up

It's grand, just holding your hand." Luka sang.

"We're riding along with a song

Of a wintry fairy land" Rin and Len sang.

"Our cheeks are nice and rosy

And comfy cozy are we" Jiminy sang

"We're snuggled up together

Like two birds of a feather would be" everyone sang.

"Let's take that road before us

And sing a chorus or two" Lilo sang.

"Come on, it's lovely weather

For a sleigh ride together with you" Stitch sang.

"Excellent singing everyone," Jiminy said as everyone applauded.


	6. Joy to the world

"Now for the next song," Jiminy said.

"A song about me!" Joy shouted.

"Being a computer girl." Dustin said, "You sure love the song."

"Thank you, Dustin." Joy shouted.

"Joy to the world! The Lord comes.

Let earth receive her King" Jiminy sang.

"Let every heart

Prepare Him room" Lilo sang.

"And heaven and nature sing

And heaven and nature sing" Stitch sang.

"And heaven and heaven and nature sing" Layla sang.

"Joy to the world, the Savior reigns

Let men their songs employ" Will sang.

"While fields and floods

Rocks, hills, and plains" Ethan sang.

"Repeat the sounding joy

Repeat the sounding joy" Magenta sang

"Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy" Warren sang.

"He rules the world with truth and grace,

And makes the nations prove" Sasha sang.

"The glories of His righteousness,

And wonders of His love;" Syd sang.

"And wonders of His love;

And wonders of His love;" Tori sang.

"Excellent singing everyone." Everyone sang as everyone applauded.

"Nice work everyone," Jiminy said.

"Christmas is the most amazing time of the year." Joy shouted, "There's lights, hot cocoa, Christmas Carol, presents, the spirit of giving, and Christmas cookies."

"Christmas Cookies!" Stitch shouted.

"They would go great with buttery toast," Bridge said as he wiggled his fingers.

Sasha started to get weirded out by Bridge's habits. There Syd comforted her kid sister.


	7. Winter Wonderland

Jane, Demurra, Joanna, Shelby, Tyler, Sanjay, Candy, Goth Kid, Steven, and Connie were coming in from the arcade and they wanted to join in on the Christmas carols.

"The next one we're going to sing in, "Winter Wonderland."

"I sang that last year at the Christmas Pageant at Juan Garrindo Academy." Candy said.

Magenta recalled her singing that with stray dogs on stage which gave her detention.

"Sleigh bells ring

Are you listening" Demurra sang.

"In the lane

Snow is glistening" Joanna sang.

"A beautiful sight" Steven sang.

"We're happy tonight" Connie sang.

"Walking in a winter wonderland" Sanjay sang.

"Gone stray is the bluebird" Goth Kid sang.

"Here to stay is a new bird" Jane sang.

"He sings a love song" Sasha sang.

"As we go along" Candy sang.

"Walking in a winter wonderland" Tyler sang.

"In the meadow, we can build a snowman" Shelby sang.

"Then pretend that he is Parson Brown" Ethan sang.

"He'll say are you married?

We'll say no man" Zach sang.

"But you can do the job

When you're in town" Layla sang.

"Later on

We'll conspire" Tori sang.

"As we dream by the fire" Athena sang.

"To face unafraid" Rhea sang.

"The plans that we've made" Juno sang.

"Walking in a winter wonderland" Everyone sang.

Everyone cheered.


	8. 12 Days of Christmas

CLST came into the apartments and were wondering what they were doing. Jiminy explained that they're now going to sing the 12 days of Christmas and would like Cho to lead them off.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a skateboarding trophy." Cho sang.

"On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 2 headstones." Lec sang

"And a skateboarding trophy." Cho sang.

"On the 3rd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 3 beautiful princesses." Sunny sang

"2 headstones" Lec sang.

"And a skateboarding trophy." Cho sang.

"On the 4th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 4 Video Games" Teal sang

"3 beautiful princesses" Sunny sang.

"2 headstones" Lec sang.

"And a skateboarding trophy." Cho sang.

"On the 5th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 5 Skateboard Helmets." Cho sang.

"4 video games" Teal sang.

"3 beautiful princesses" Sunny sang.

"2 headstones" Lec sang.

"And a skateboarding trophy." CHo sang.

"On the 6th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 6 Vampire Capes" Lec sang.

"5 skateboard helmets" Cho sang.

"4 video games" Teal sang.

"3 beautiful princesses" Sunny sang.

"2 headstones" Lec sang.

"And a skateboarding trophy" Cho sang.

"On the 7th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 7 pink dresses" Sunny sang.

"6 vampire capes" Lec sang.

"5 skateboard helmets." Cho sang.

"4 video games." Teal sang.

"3 beautiful princesses" Sunny sang.

"2 headstones" Cho sang.

"And a skateboarding trophy" Cho sang.

"On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,8 Computer flash drives" Teal sang.

"7 pink dresses" Sunny sang.

"6 vampire capes" Lec sang.

"5 skateboard helmets." Cho sang.

"4 video games" Teal sang.

"3 beautiful princesses" Sunny sang.

"2 headstones." Lec sang.

"And a skateboarding trophy." Cho sang.

On the "11 Lovely castles," Sunny sang.

"10 Spooky ghosts" Lec sang.

"9 brown skateboards" Cho sang.

"8 Computer flash drives" Teal sang.

"7 pink dresses" Sunny sang.

"6 vampire capes" Lec sang.

"5 skateboard helmets." Cho sang.

"4 video games" Teal sang.

"3 beautiful princesses" Sunny sang.

"2 headstones." Lec sang.

"And a skateboarding trophy." Cho sang.

"On the 9th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 9 brown skateboards" Cho sang.

"8 Computer flash drives" Teal sang.

"7 pink dresses" Sunny sang.

"6 vampire capes" Lec sang.

"5 skateboard helmets." Cho sang.

"4 video games" Teal sang.

"3 beautiful princesses" Sunny sang.

"2 headstones." Lec sang.

"And a skateboarding trophy." Cho sang.

"On the 2nd day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 11 Lovely castles" Sunny sang.

"10 Spooky ghosts" Lec sang.

"9 brown skateboards" Cho sang.

"8 Computer flash drives" Teal sang.

"7 pink dresses" Sunny sang.

"6 vampire capes" Lec sang.

"5 skateboard helmets." Cho sang.

"4 video games" Teal sang.

"3 beautiful princesses" Sunny sang.

"2 headstones." Lec sang.

"And a skateboarding trophy." Cho sang."On the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 12 email addresses." Teal sang.

"11 Lovely castles" Sunny sang.

"10 Spooky ghosts" Lec sang.

"9 brown skateboards" Cho sang.

"8 Computer flash drives" Teal sang.

"7 pink dresses" Sunny sang.

"6 vampire capes" Lec sang.

"5 skateboard helmets." Cho sang.

"4 video games" Teal sang.

"3 beautiful princesses" Sunny sang.

"2 headstones." Lec sang.

"And a skateboarding trophy." Cho sang.

Everyone applauded.


	9. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

Crandall, Hector, Brenda, Arthur Jr, Cindy, and Chocolate Shadow were coming back from a baking show at the Tipton hotel. They even got free samples for the gang.

Lilo, Stitch, Zach, Angel, Ethan, and Will had some Christmas Cookies, Layla, Warren, Magenta, and Sasha had some tofu cakes, Syd, Z, Bridge, Tori, and Dustin had some black forest cake slices, and Shane, Kira, Juno, Rhea, and Luna had some peppermint brownies, "This is stuffing me up." Stitch said.

Chocolate Shadow instantly made a giant peppermint, caramel, and hot cocoa cake for him so he won't eat up all the food. Angel decided to share the cake with him.

"We're doing to me Christmas Carols," Jiminy explained.

"We just finished the 12 days of Christmas remixed in the CLST." Pinkie Pie said.

"I say, the way Sunny mentioned the dresses was fabulous." Rarity comments.

"Thank you Rarity," Sunny replied.

"And the way you mentioned the castles," Fluttershy said, "It's amazing."

"And it's awesome when Cho mentioned the skateboarding stuff." Rainbow comments.

"Let's join y'all," Brenda said.

"The more the merrier," Jiminy said.

He explained that they're going to sing Santa Claus is Coming to Town. Athena started to play the piano.

"You better watch out

You better not cry

You better not pout

I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town" Crandall sang.

"He's making a list,

He's checking it twice,

He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice

Santa Claus is coming to town" Brenda sang.

"He sees you when you're sleeping

And he knows when you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for goodness sake" Hector sang.

"You better watch out!

You better not cry" Arthur Junior sang.

"You better not pout, I'm telling you why

'Cause Santa Claus is coming to town" Cindy sang.

"He sees you when you're sleeping

And he knows when you're awake" Sasha sang.

"He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for goodness sake." Jane sang.

"You better watch out!

You better not cry" Lilo sang.

"You better not pout, I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town" Jiminy sang"

Everyone applauded for their singing.

"That was really good singing."

Goth Kid started to make faces and Cindy got mad. She told him to be nice or else Santa will put him on the naughty list this year. Goth Kid got embarrassed and walked back to the piano.


	10. Oh Christmas Tree

Spongebob and Patrick entered the apartments, Ariel casts a magical spell on them so they can breath on the surface. They came to visit Lilo and the gang. After they greeted each other, Patrick came up to Rhea, "That is a really yummy cookie." he said as he noms on her guitar.

"Patricks," Rhea said angrily, "That's a guitar."

Patrick stops noming on it, "Ooh drums" he said as he came up to Juno's drum set.

Before he could eat her drumsticks, Juno stopped him, "He's completely stupid." Juno said.

"Which is why he only works at the House of Mouse as the entertainment," Will replied.

Jiminy explained that their now going to sing Oh Christmas Tree or O Tannebaum in Germany, "We're not doing it in the Krusty Krab version?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes Spongebob," Syd answered, "With prices high and portions low, it's unacceptable. I need the money for fashion, and to support Sasha."

"Money isn't everything," Syd said to her sister.

Athena started to play the piano while Rhea played her guitar.

"O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

How lovely are your branches!" Spongebob sang.

"O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

How lovely are your branches!" Syd sang.

"In beauty green will always grow

Through summer sun and winter snow." Fluttershy sang.

"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

How lovely are your branches!" Lilo sang.

"I don't know the words to the song," Patrick said in frustration.

"Don't worry." Spongebob replied, "You should sit this one out."

"O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

You are the tree most loved!" Will sang.

"O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

You are the tree most loved!" Twilight sang.

"How often you give us delight

In brightly shining Christmas light!" Warren sang.

"O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

You are the tree most loved!" Rainbow Dash sang.

"O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

Your beauty green will teach me" Stitch sang.

"O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

Your beauty green will teach me" Layla sang.

"That hope and love will ever be

The way to joy and peace for me." Jiminy sang.

"O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

Your beauty green will teach me." Everyone sang.

Everyone applauded.


	11. Frosty The Snowman

The Lake Guardians came in and saw that they were singing Christmas carols. Jiminy offered them to sing Frosty The Snowman and they accepted it. Will, Layla, Warren, Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy decided to sing along as well. Athena started to play the piano.

"Frosty the Snowman, was a jolly happy soul,

With a corncob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made of coal." The Lake Guardians sang.

"Frosty the Snowman is a fairytale, they say.

He was made of snow, but the children know he came to life one day." Uxie sang.

"There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found,

For when they placed it on his head, he began to dance around!" Mesprit sang.

"Oh, Frosty, the Snowman, was alive as he could be;

and the children say he could laugh and play,

just the same as you and me." Azelf sang.

"Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump,

look at Frosty go." Will sang.

"Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump,

over the hills of snow." Layla sang.

"Frosty the Snowman knew the sun was hot that day,

so he said, "Let's run, and we'll have some fun now before I melt away." Warren sang.

"Down to the village, with a broomstick in his hand,

Running here and there, all around the square,

sayin', "Catch me if you can." Twilight sang.

"He led them down the streets of town, right to the traffic cop;

and only paused a moment, when he heard him holler, "Stop!" Fluttershy sang.

"For Frosty, the Snowman had to hurry on his way,

But he waved goodbye, sayin' "Don't cry, I'll be back again some day." Rainbow Dash sang.

Everyone applauded.

"Excellent singing Lake Guardians." Jiminy comments.

"Thank you, Jiminy," Uxie replied.

"You've met The Celestian Alliance when you first met Dimentio right?" Juno asked.

"Of course," Mesprit explained, "We were relaxing when Dimentio scared us and held us, hostage."

"That's when Will, Layla, and Warren saved our lives and we vowed to serve them forever." Azelf continued.

"Really good story guys," Luna said.


	12. It's the most wonderful time of the year

Now for the last song before Lilo heads off to Hawaii to be with her sister. Athena started to play the song,

"It's the most wonderful time of the year

With the kid's jingle belling

And everyone telling you to be of good cheer

It's the most wonderful time of the year" Everyone sang.

"It's the hap-happiest season of all" Lilo sang.

With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings," Twilight sang.

When friends come to call" Pinkie sang.

It's the hap-happiest season of all" Fluttershy sang.

"There'll be parties for hosting" Rainbow Dash sang

"Marshmallows for toasting" Applejack sang

"And caroling out in the snow" Rarity sang

"There'll be scary ghost stories" Stitch sang

"And tales of the glories of the

Christmases long, long ago" B Squad sang

"It's the most wonderful time of the year" Ninja Storm sang

"There'll be much mistltoeing" Spacepop sang

"And hearts will be glowing" The Sky High 6 sang

"When love ones are near" The kids sang

"It's the most wonderful time of the year" The Lake Guardians sang.

"There'll be parties for hosting" Chocolate sang

"Marshmallows for toasting" Virgil and Richie sang

"And caroling out in the snow" Shelby sang

"Thewe'll be scawy ghost stowies" Tweety sang

"And tales of the glories of the

Christmases long, long ago" Iago sang

"It's the most wonderful time of the year" Zazu sang

"There'll be much mistltoeing" Tyler sang

"And hearts will be glowing" Sasha sang

"When love ones are near" Syd sang

It's the most wonderful time

Yes the most wonderful time

Oh the most wonderful time

Of the year" Everyone sang.

Everyone applauded.

Jumba and Pleakley came in and told Lilo that it's time for her to go back to Hawaii. Everyone wished her good luck and the Sky High 6 are hoping to see her on the Fright Side.

The End.


End file.
